The Earl of Millennium/History
'History' The Earl of Millennium is the First Disciple of Noah, and supposedly the most powerful - his true name is Adam. 7000 years before the story, he battled an unnamed opponent wielding the Heart and lost. Shortly after, the three days of darkness was caused by their battle and wiped out all of humanity, and the remaining twelve Disciples founded the second generation of humanity presumably by having offspring with each other. As a result, all humans possess Noah genes. Once every age, the genes and Noah memories within twelve people will awaken, transforming them into Noahs allowing them to help the Earl in fighting the Innocence; the Earl comments on them "protecting" him. The Earl himself was presumably reincarnated as well from the humans the Noahs created after his death. He has presumably been creating akumas for the last seven millennia. The Millennium Earl deceives those who are in grief over dead relatives and friends into creating Akuma. He is a sorcerer from long ago, and he plans to lead god into the outer darkness. Chapter 219 revealed that in a course of 7000 years the true Earl has vanished from the world only once. This happened when the Earl split into two beings(or potentially more); known as Nea D. Campbell and Mana D Campbell. This took place outside the Campbell Residence where the crying Earl met Katerina. These two beings were adopted by Katerina and, like peas in a pod, were raised by her as twin brothers. Around 35 years before the series started, a Noah, known as "The 14th Noah" (aka Nea) killed all but Road and the Earl, leaving the Earl alone until the other Noah began to reappear, though it has been recently shown that he is still not entirely recovered from the trauma. The 14th Noah betrayed the Noah and attempted to kill the Millennium Earl hoping to take his position. However, the attempt failed with the Earl killing the 14th. Mana "devoured" Nea for unknown reasons aside from to become the "one" they used to be - The Millenium Earl. After devouring his half, Mana encountered the other entity in the mirror. The alternate person blamed Mana for killing Nea and going against the will of "Adam" In order to forget Mana's existance, the Earl tore apart and eventually destroyed his own (Mana's) face. Whatever happened between the unknown voice, the current Earl, and Mana in those years is completely missing from the story as of now. All that can be said is that the current Earl is still uneasy around mirrors, and shares no memories with Mana Walker or Campbell. Years later, Mana D.Campbell (known as Mana Walker), Nea's older brother traveled a lot, saying that he was chased by the Earl. As a matter of fact, just after Mana's encounter with Red (Allen Walker), the Earl appeared with Akumas in the circus Red and Mana were and slaughtered everyone including Cosimov but Red and Mana managed to escape.D.Gray-man Reverse: Lost Fragment of Snow When Mana, Nea's older brother, died the Earl tricked his adopted son Allen Walker into turning Mana into an Akuma. Much to the Earl's surprise however, Allen had Innocence and it activated to kill Mana's Akuma form. The Earl simply left as this happened instead of killing Allen, an act the Earl later came to question himself about. 'Plot' 'Introduction Arc' The Earl appears in the shadows as he starts checking up on an Akuma he created as Allen puts an end to it. 'First Meeting with Millennium Earl Arc' As a Black Order scientist's son, Jean, started to hunt the Earl for a while, the Earl turned Jean's friend, Leo into a Akuma powered by Leo's mother's soul. He had Jean brought to him so that he could scare him into stopping his investigations or kill him with the Akuma. However, Allen appeared and as the two exchange ideals, the Earl revealed that Allen had made his adoptive father into an Akuma, calling forth several akuma to kill Allen. Allen then works with Lenalee Lee (anime only) to defeat the Earl's Akuma. Allen defeats them all with his Cross Grave but the Earl escapes and curses how he didn't kill Allen when he was younger. He reminds Allen that everyone is willing to make Akuma deals with him so his army will never wither. 'Marshall Yeegar Falls Arc' The Earl is seen after the defeat of Kevin Yeegar. Tyki then gives the Earl the innocence that Yeegar was keeping. The Earl then destroys each of the innocence fragments as well as Yeegar's innocence. He is shown to be disappointed that none of the fragments was the heart. Later the Earl is seen singing the song that Road was singing during her and Tyki's encounter with Yeegar. 'Missions Arc (Anime Only)' 'Order in Crisis Arc' 'Lulubell's Attack Arc (Anime Only)' The Earl makes several appearances throughout Lulubell arc. He is seen talking to a black cat. 'Edo and Asian Branch Arc' During the Black Order's attack on Edo, the Earl was seen in the Akuma factory explaining the origins of the Noah to Tyki Mikk, Skin Boric and Jasdevi and asking whether they've all achieved their objectives. He then sends a signal out to all Akuma in Japan to gather at a nearby tower and orders them to kill the Exorcist Generals. He also threatens the Noah to not fail again; notably, he doesn't shout at them, but they are still intimidated. The Earl watched on until Kanda and his friend showed up and started to turn the tides of the battle. He leveled all of Edo, with the exception of the tower he and a few other Noahs were standing on, and that left him in a sneezing fit. He continued to look on as the Exorcists, who were badly injured, until Lenalee showed a possibility of having the "Heart". With this, the Earl casually floats down to her crystallized shield of Innocence and prepares to kill her. However, Allen returns and battles the Earl and surprises him by showing his improved Anti-Akuma Weapon the Crown Clown. With the Earl recognizing it from somewhere in his past as the "clown that chases Auguste," along with calling it a strict child. He then pulls out his sword, battles Allen for a second and casually leaves. 'Noah's Ark Arc' Earl stays away from self-destroying Ark and lets Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, Jasdevis and Skinn Bolic to take care of Lenalee, who is brought by Lero to the Ark. Allen Walker, Yu Kanda, Lavi and Alystar Krory also come to the Ark. Later Jasdevi creats an illusion version of Earl in order to prevent exorcists from escaping their room. Lero and Jasdevi seemed to be the only ones who knew from the start that this was not the real Earl. The Earl runs into Cross Marian again as he retrieves with unconscious Tyki Mikk from old Ark and much to his surprise, he is stopped by a familiar piano song. Cross had a chance to attack Earl, but he didn't and Earl got away with Tyki and Lero. It can be assumed that like every other Noah, he also cried to death of Skinn Bolic in hands of Kanda. As soon as Earl returns to new Ark, he starts playing its piano in order to complete its programming. Road and Lulu Bell comes to see him when he is finished and Lulu Bell notices that he is crying, even though the Earl tries to hide it first. 'Invasion of Headquarters Arc' As the Earl arrives to find his Akuma Egg gone he also found that the 14th returned to save the exorcists which causes the Earl to experience great anger to find that his old enemy had returned and he couldn't create Akuma for the time being. He then sends Lulu Bell to steal back his Akuma Egg and gives her plenty of Akuma to do it. Later, the Earl appeared at a ball hosted by Cyril but this time he was in a human form. Tyki even was surprised to discover that the Earl is actually a human (The Earl's human face is obscured so the reader/watcher cannot see him). While at the party, the Earl keeps asking himself why he didn't kill Allen when he had the chance. Despite this, the Earl leaves to buy some flowers from a little girl. 'Artificial Exorcists Arc' The Earl is seen welcoming the just revived Wisely and remarks that 35 years ago, all of the Noah received memory damage when the 14th died. It is implied however, that Road did not receive any memory damage due to the fact that she hasn't changed in the last 35 years. The Earl then welcomes back the 5th as a "brother", who proceeds to reveal the real names of the Noah, and their true nature. The Earl flashes a smile and confirms that only "Wrath" was left and wonders who and where the next "Wrath" would reincarnate after Skin being killed. He also expresses a wish that the 'long war' would be concluded by their generation. The Earl then lapses into a mental distress and a young man is shown telling the Earl not to push himself too hard and that he would be there by his side, though his face is hidden. The Earl's head seems to hurt as he clutches it tightly and he tells Road that he can hear "his" voice again. Road then is shocked and reveals that it was the 14th. The Earl then rises and a dark aura surrounds him while he says "Let's spread the darkness broader." Later on, he is seen with Road, who has transformed into a doll near the North American Exorcist base. Surprisingly, he is in human form, and comments that the Exorcists are "kind of excited to see a visitor after such a long time." He compares Alma and Kanda's story isn't particularly sad as the Noah's Family. Road (in her Doll form) mentions the 14th as a painful time causing the Earl to go into a depressed state. The Earl enters the Black Order's North American HQ and quickly destroys its protective barriers. He reveals his true Noah name, Adam. It is revealed that his signature form is actually a shell that encases his true human form. He infiltrates the North American branch and appears in the room were Alma Karma is kept with Wisely, Road (in her doll form), and Cyril. Cyril is seen using what appears to be invisible strings to control many Black Order personnel, namely Bak, Johnny, Zhu, Epsteine, Reever, and Malcolm. Wisely has brought an unconscious Kanda with him after crushing his head when Kanda looked at his Demon Eye. The Earl inserts himself in a cosmetic way as Kanda regains his conscious and see his childhood friend, Alma Karma. Cyril, sitting on a coffin with a cross on it, told the Earl that they are waiting for a guest as they used Tyki as bait. A gate from the Earl's Ark open underneath Cyril and the Earl. Allen and Tyki pushed away the Earl and Cyril out of the way as they were still battling against each other. However, the Earl is smashed by both Allen and Tyki. After Cyril tells them to get off of the Earl, he quickly rebounds and slams Allen to the ground. As he chokes Allen, he reveals that as the creator of Akuma, they are his feet, legs, eyes and ears, and thus he knows that Allen is The 14th. He accuses Allen of "calling" to him through a level 4 Akuma, which Allen denies. However the 14th takes over Allen's body and confirms that he was letting the Earl know that he is back and plans to kill the Earl to become the Millennium Earl himself. However, Allen once again regains control of himself and head butts the Earl to the ground. He then proclaims that he is Allen, an Exorcist and will die before becoming anything else. As Allen, Tokusa and Kanda (who has captured Road) attempts to escape, Cyril stops them with Alma's body and the many pipes in the ground. The Earl then reiterates that Allen will not be returning to the Order and that this will be a party for his expulsion. As Alma begins to wake and transform into an Akuma, the Earl tells him to "kill them" (The Order). He along with everyone else in the North American Branch is lost in the explosion resulting from Alma's awakening. He later turns up within the shadows smiling and is last seen whispering in the ear of a captured Allen to come with them (the Noah) if he wants them to put an end to the "show." The Earl offers to erase the dark matters inside Alma and the third exorcists, so they'll be saved if Allen joins him. Johnny asked the Earl why does he want Allen to join him even though 14th wants to kill him. The Earl reveals that he wants to stay by the 14th's side. Everyone, including the Noah, were very surprised at this. After Kanda stabbed Allen with his Innocence, the Earl reveals that he was planning this from the very beginning. In order for The 14th to awaken he needed Kanda to injure Allen with his Innocence. The Noah can never forget their hatred towards the Innocence so the more he wounded him with it the more that hatred gushed out. The Earl seemed overjoyed that The 14th was going to awaken. He later whisked away the remaining 3rd exorcists and stated he was going to use them as his pawns. He told Allen that he would come for him later while stating Allen could no longer go back to his home place. 'Seed of Destruction Arc' After the battle, he was back in his human form finally sleeping after crying for so much, Road stated it was because he was afraid of meeting the 14th. He was woken from his sleep when he sensed that the 14th was in danger, he sent Tyki, Road, and the 3rd exorcists to save and retrieve the host of the 14th but they failed to bring Allen with them. 'Searching For A.W. Arc' As Allen senses that Apochryphos is near and makes a run for it, The Earl appears before him in an alley, calling him "14th..." He then takes out a balloon and blows in it and attempts to crush Allen with it. He then mutter's Nea's name constantly and displays a far more deranged look as his appearance becomes much more larger and crazier. He asks if Nea recognizes him and as he continues to attack Allen, his face begins to come apart revealing his Noah form inside and looks at an unconscious Allen and almost crushes him as Johnny saves him. He sees Johnny try to take Allen away after seeing a similarity with Mana looking over Nea asking the Earl why did he do this. The Earl's human form then cries asking who Johnny is and angrily throws him to a wall. At that moment, the Earl and Allen seemingly lock minds causing Allen to see the Earl killing Mana's mother calling him "Mana D. Campbell" and he brought upon this tragedy. As Allen questions what he just saw, the Earl then remembers about Mana and shouts that Mana is the cause of everything. Millennium Earl then hugs Allen, after Nea takes over and is shocked by Nea's explanation on why he cared for Nea so much. Nea reveals to the Earl that he is actually Mana and that they weren't twins at first but actually the Millennium Earl himself, two parts of one whole. Then Nea says that eventually the Millennium Earl returned to the "one" they used to be as his current self, when Mana devoured Nea 35 years ago. There's a flashback shown, where Mana is seen in front of the mirror in his own subconscious apologizing for what he's done to Nea. His inner Noah appears and claims all this is Mana's fault only and the single goal and duty that he (Earl) wants to achieve are the next "Three Days of Darkness". Noah's memory calls Mana and Nea mere illusions and declares that the real one is only the Millennium Earl himself. He tells Mana to disappear and never come back again, and after this destroys his own face. Back to the story, Earl in his human form still can't remember what Nea is talking about and asks why Nea is calling him Mana all over again. When Nea insists he's really the one called Mana, Earl refuses to accept this. Nea says that even if he doesn't remember, as long as he can destroy him, it's fine. The Earl continues to reject Nea's words and begins to revert into his actual Earl form. However, agents of the Black Order, who were supposed to find Allen, make their move and try to capture him. The Earl attacks the Agents of the Black Order who now have Allen captured inside of a Talisman. He appears to be using a dissolving technique, which absorbs souls and bodies, and after destroying the Black Order members and injuring Allen, is being confronted with the paradox question from Allen (Who is currently under the control of Nea) on how he could have met with Allen as two different people. The Earl had stated that he was not Mana but he knew that Mana went to a place in where he couldn't return and Nea stated that the Earl met Allen and the man who lived with Allen, Mana Walker, was actually the Earl himself. Just as the Earl is about to attack, he is stopped by Howard Link who in turn saves both Allen and Johnny Gil and binds the Earl with his spell. Soon enough, Link loses control over the spell, the Earl is released and falls direct into Wisely's embrace. While the Earl continues to mumble about Nea going mad and him not being Mana, Tykki appears next to them and offers the Earl to take a rest within the Ark. The Earl prepares to open the Arc gate and at the same time says that the lost boy is going to return to their home. Nea quickly returns to the scene and states that the next time he'll be the one visiting the Earl in order to kill him for sure.Chapter 224 The Earl tearfully gazes at Nea and stretches out his hand in his direction. He cries out Nea's name as Nea smiles to him and also stretches his hand. The Earl and Wisely finally vanish in the Ark. Chapter 225, pages 5-7 'References' 'Navigation' de:Millenium-Graf es:Conde Milenario Category:Character Subpages Category:History